forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Battledale
| religion = Gond, Tempus, Chauntea, Corellon Larethian, Silvanus | currency = | reckoning = DR | population1 = 32,714 | popyear1 = 1372 | population2 = 30,000 | popyear2 = 1479 | population3 = | popyear3 = | imports = Clothing, fine metalwork, oil, ropes, spikes | exports = Ale, cheese, fruit, grain, meat, livestock, wool | alignment = | allegiance = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = yes | source = | page = }} Battledale was one of the dales in the Dalelands. Despite its name earned long ago, it was one of the more peaceful vales in the 14th & 15th centuries DR. Even though Battledale was one of the largest dales, it was also one of the least populated. Geography Battledale stretched from the Pool of Yeven in the west, to Essembra in the north, to Hap in the east, to the River Ashaba in the south. Society Despite the fact there have been many historical battles in the Dale's meadows and fields, not everyone who traveled there were warriors or soldiers. Over the centuries, Battledale has largely been a haven for travelers, adventurers and wandering fighters from throughout all of Faerûn. On the flip side, those who grew up in Battledale often took on these same vocations and often traveled out of the region and Dalelands as a whole. Battledale had as diverse a population as any in the Realms, from migrating merchant families of Turmish to Tethyrian war refugees. Government Battledale possessed no formal laws, most disputes were handled between the disagreeing parties. More serious crimes, such as banditry, arson or murder were taken to the Lord of the dale, Ilmeth as of 1372 DR. However he was under no official obligation to settle any domestic matters. Law & Order In the case of minor offenses, such as petty theft or vandalism, locals would detain a criminal offender and come to a consensus on what was to be done. This could entail replacing stolen items or reparations in the form of goods such as livestock. Defense Defense of Battledale was carried out through a combination of local militia comprised of farmers and ranchers, hired adventurers found in taverns or traveling the roads and a group of Men-at-arms known as the Lord's Men. This group, serving the Lord of Battledale, would respond to monster incursions, raiding parties, bandit attacks and were not capable of staving off much more than that. Economy Battledale was home to no permanent trading costers but experienced a large influx of traders from Kythorn to Uktar to purchase meat, grain, fruit, livestock, wool, cheese and ale. Many of the local farmers would sell their goods or barter them for chores they needed done. Otherwise these goods were sold from the Hitching Post in Essembra, along with a 10–30% markup. History The origins of Battledale stemmed from a region pieced together from older, non-united Dales. In 1030 DR, Aencar became the warlord of Battledale, took on the title of "Mantled King" and in 1038 DR, began a campaign to unite all of the Dales. Upon his death, the dream of a unified Dalelands went with him. As of 1372 DR, the people of Battledale, especially those of Essembra, were dedicated to battling the Drow of Cormanthor. The most dangerous of these dark elves, were those who came from House Jaelre. On 7 Eleasis 1373 DR, the red dragon Thraxata started many fires in Battledale, causing a large amount of woodland to be destroyed. In 1422 DR Battledale came under attack from Sembians allied with Netheril which forced evacuation of Essembra. Geographical Features Battledale featured a variety of locales from dense forests, to serene rolling hills and pastureland. The main pathway through the dale was Rauthauvyr's Road, a highway than spanned from Hillsfar to Ordulin. * Haptooth Hill: This small granite hill featured a subterranean stronghold that has since been abandoned by the Drow, and a wizard's tower that was also unoccupied as of 1372 DR. Open lands *The Belt: This open, rolling farmland consisted of short-walled orchards, fenced farms and grazing lands dotted with small cottages, streams and ponds rich with fish life and shrines to the nature deities Chauntea and Silvanus. *Three Rivers Land: This fertile delta was the region where the Semberflow and Glaemril rivers joined the River Ashaba northwest of Pool of Yeven. They had a sparse humanoid population, due in large part to the number of magical beasts such as owlbears and lycanthropes. Forests *Yevenwood: The ancient forest, of many names, was rich in game and had few predators, magical or otherwise. It was noted for being abundant in the edible mushroom known as relshar. Important locations Cities ; Essembra: The large town of Essembra was the unofficial capital of Battledale, until 1422 DR, even though it was located 30 miles north of open land and Lord Ilmeth had little authority over the area. Inside the great walled courtyard were 50 or so buildings, including homes, shops, taverns, a government building and a temple of Gond. ; Hap: A small village consisted of a dozen buildings, including several services, a small contingent of guards and a shrine to the deity Lathander. Buildings ; Abbey of the Sword: This temple, dedicated to the deity Tempus, was built over the location where the god physically manifested on Toril during the Time of Troubles. ; Aencar's Manor: While appearing as a splendid estate, this former home of a warlord located off of Rauthauvyr's Road was unmistakably haunted. ; Ghost Holds: These ruined estates were typically overgrown and left to elements after abandonment by their previous owners. With the attention of most of the Battledalesmen focused on remaining vigilant against the Drow of Cormanthor, bandits could often hole up in the remains for days unnoticed. ; House of Gond: This temple dedicated to the Wonderbringer was run by Lord High Smith and Artificer Gulmarin Reldacap. ; Ilmeth's Manor: This moated keep was located within the Battle Court, the walled portion on the eastern side of Eessembra. it served as the personal home of the Dale's lord. Appendix References Connections Category:Locations in the Dalelands Category:Locations in North Faerûn Category:Exports ale Category:Exports cheese Category:Exports fruit Category:Exports grain Category:Exports livestock Category:Exports wool Category:Locations Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations in Faerûn